reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invasion of Kite's Country
The Invasion of Kite's Country, took place six years after Tempus originally set his base of operations in the Northern Abyss, bringing forth the deaths of thousands and almost sparking international war. Background Following the awakening of the Precursors orchestrated by Makaveli Brothers, a new era began for the citizens of Uroda . Due to their increasing demonic influence in the mortal plain the Renognon '''sent warriors to observe and watch the actions occurring in the Northern Abyss. According to legends, the demons were all forced to live in the seal that had been erected around their settlement. The constant suppression, and discrimination, gave Tempus an oppurtunity to rally the demons to his cause and alongside the Incendiaries , they would be able to concur the world. In planning the invasion, they entrusted Onin Mar, a Divine Interpretor ,who foresore the chaos the world would be plunged into if Tempus succeeded, Onin Mar knew that an international war would result in the return to power of the Precursors and instead provided the Renognon with information on Tempus' plans. Tempus, however, was not completely ignorant of Onin Mar's traitorous intentions and fed him false information to throw off the Renognon force and began to rally the Incendiaries towards the goal of destroying the Warriors of Kite , so the demonic forces could overwhelm the country. According to first hand reports to the leaders of Kite's Country , the main battalion of the demons was the be invading from the west, whereas in reality the main force were to enter from within using temporal gates. As Onin Mar had warned the slaughter began in the cities. Attack The Warriors of Kite gathered to the west of the country in order to combat the demonic army they thought were approaching them but instead were met by the Incendiaries. An unparalleled battle occured resulting in the culling of a majority of the Warriors of Kites forces but they managed to maim Incar Rex, a member of the Incendiaries responsible for maintaining the life forces of his comrades. With Incar Rex injured the Incendiaries were forced to retreat, providing a small yet costly victory for Kite's Country, whom were currently being invaded. All the tribes gathered in their towns to defend themselves from the rage of their opponents and were successfully holding them back before Tempus entered the battlefield at the Bellvista Cliffs . Tempus wiped out the citizen's militia there and entered the shrine room, which was left unprotected by the Warriors of Kite. When Tempus attempted to destroy the shrine, Kite appeared before him and a legendary battle ensued that left the shrine in ruins. The battle began to turn it's tide in the Iron Amphitheatre where it was found that the demonic army had an inherent weakness to Frost Iron weaponry. Being able to drive the demonic forces from the Amphitheatre, Onin Mar used his Divine Interpretation to warn those fighting in the other battles of their discovery. With the new information the people of Kite Country were able to retaliate and repel the attack driving the demonic forces back into the temporal gates and back into the Northern Abyss. Back at the Bellvista Cliffs Kite and Tempus had finished their battle resulting in the weakening of Kite. Tempus removed Kite's armor and adorned it himself claiming victory in the war before retreating back to the Northern Abyss. Kite repaired the shrine with his power and hid from his followers to hide his shame. Aftermath The Kite Country was destabilized following the attack but managed to recover their economy and started to create more Frost Iron weaponries to prepare for later attacks. The god Kite has since to appear since his loss and is suspected to be seeking the precursors whom he wishes to pled with to remove Tempus' godly powers. Tempus and the Northern Abyss suffered heavy casualties but remedied this by creating new demonspawn, weaker versions of demons who could be created by the hundred using Abyssal Magic. Tempus now with Kite's armor felt invincible and inevitably waited for his next conflict, one aimed towards Fearthailte City.''' Category:Tempus